Lost, Found, Pillage?
by Enski
Summary: [Ace x OC] He's fortunate having a girl like her. She's glad to be on his team, even though he almost got them jailed.


Portgas D. Ace x Mika Solts

One Piece - OneShot

"Ace-sama, Ace-sama!" _'Oh where are you...?'_

Mika had lost sight of her narcoleptic boss once again. It seemed that once they reached land, Fire Fist would just stumble into an abandoned building as his lieutenant ran errands until she took notice to his disappearance.

"Um, excuse me? Have you seen a tall, black haired man with a red-orange hat and Whitebeard's symbol tattooed to his back?"

_SLAM!!_

That was fifth person who the Synchronizer had asked about Ace's whereabouts. She began dragging herself through the town, now loosing faith in finding him, until she noticed a large group of people who seemed to be covering something. The girl picked herself up and continued to the mosh. Once she neared the edge, charcoal ran over light and sky (**1)** that jumped for view. Mika tapped the young boy's shoulder and asked what was happening.

"There's some guy in the central, there. Some of the adults are saying that it's a dead body!"

The women didn't understand. _'If he's dead then...Oh no!'_ She thanked the boy, now confused, and dashed between groups of mixed colors (**2)**. Once she reached the inner border, Mika quickly identified the body laying just feet away from her.

The body was of her friend and second in command of the Whitebeard Pirates: Portgas D. Ace. He was lying on his back and his hat was next to his head. The girl sighed with relief knowing that the Whitebeard tattoo was hidden.

'_Okay, time to shine.'_ Just as she took a step, one of the four men surrounding Portgas had flipped him over. This got the whole group buzzing once they registered the tattoo.

"It's Hiken no Ace (**3)**!" "A Whitebeard pirate; here?" "We should turn him in, shouldn't we?" And as the questions and comments flew, the dark haired girl took her chance.

"Oi, taichou; (**4)** wake up!"

A hush came over the crowd as many eyes turned toward the lieutenant. The four men around Ace gave her a hard stare as she began walking to the waking form of Freckles (**5)**. Once Charcoal came up to the body, it began to move into a cross-legged sitting position. The man rubbed his eyes and looked up at the women, smiling.

"That hat looks good on you, aibou (**6)**."

"Arigatou, but we should be leaving Ace. I've gathered the necessary supplies."

The male nodded and jumped up, now standing and hat back in place. That was the most movement made until a man in a brown hat came in front of the pirates.

"Who are you two?"

"Portgas D. Ace-" "And Mika Solts-" "Of the Whitebeard Pirates," they finished together. Now many did not notice, but Mika's ability was kicking in. As a synchronizer, she was able to know what Ace was feeling and thinking; so it wasn't uncommon for them to act alike, have the same stance or look at each other, not say anything and end up saying "Okay, let's do it" out of the blue. Yes, she can "copy" others, but she was around Ace more and had practically grew on him. And another tidbit, if she isn't careful Mika can get pulled into one of Ace's narcoleptic episodes.

"Pirates, eh? Why ya here?" This question came from a younger male covering his eyes via sunglasses. The pirates looked at each other in bored expressions.

'_Can I just tell him it's because we're pirates?' 'Ace, think again! They could turn into a mob if they heard that.'_ "We're here," Mika started, "because we were in need of supplies. And now that we have them, we are-."

"Gonna try robbin' us huh?!" Yelled a man with a sawed-off shot gun in hand. "Well, you're not going to do anything off the sort!"

Many cheers erupted from the mosh. Freckles sighed and stepped forward to the man holding the weapon. The man raised a brow as Ace.

"Well, that's fine and dandy. But we have better things to than pillage." The young male turned back around and gestured to his partner to follow. "C'mon Mika, let's get going."

Hesitating, Mika slowly followed the fire logia. The people before them parted to make way as the two headed toward their (Mostly Ace's) boat.

---

Now drifting through the silent waters, no land insight, Ace had fallen asleep and Mika was sitting on her perch, (**7)** scribbling down unknown verses. The girl soon stopped and raised her head, only to smile.

"Hey Ace, there's a ship coming." This made the older of the two sit up and look ahead.

"What'cha wanna do koibito (**8)**?"

"Mmm... Get some more supplies? Oh, we're running short on berries (**9)**."

Ace stood and smirked. "Let's see is they're as friendly as the last group of people."

* * *

**1**) '-charcoal ran over light and sky-' – Charcoal is signifying the color of Mika's eyes. The 'light and sky' is the color of the young boy's hair (blond) and his hat (blue).

**2**) '-groups of mixed colors.' – The mixed colors are the clothing of the villagers.

**3**) Hiken no Ace – Japanese version of Fire Fist Ace/Trace Heat Fist.

**4**) Taichou – Japanese for Captain (if used in Bleach) and/or Commander (In One Piece.) There is a word for captain that is used in One Piece, but I do not know it.

**5**) Freckles – One of the nicknames I've given to Ace due to him having freckles.

**6**) Aibou – Japanese for 'partner.'

**7**) Perch – Some of you might be wondering about the perch that Mika was sitting on. Well, if you have seen Ace's boat before, it's mainly built for one person. So, in the center of the mast there is a perch (Like a bird perch) just for Mika.

**8**) Koibito – Japanese for 'lover.'

**9)** Berries – Also written as 'belli', 'berri or' 'beli', this is the currency used in One Piece.


End file.
